clubpenguinfanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fat
Fat is a bad condition of life in Club Penguin and the rest of the USA. It is not contagious, but is actually a lifestyle choice. Watch your weight, children! Symptoms There are four stages. * Phase I: The victim starts an obsession of McDoodle's Big Pack burger, Burger Khan's Popper, and other fast food junk burgers. * Phase II: The victim starts getting fatter and fatter every second and begins selling everything he owns, just to buy burgers. * Phase III: The weirdest phase. The victim creates a new igloo out of burgers. His furniture is made of burgers and his floor is made of really fattening marshmallows. The victim now creates Burger Shakes which he drinks for every meal. He eats nothing but junk food. * Phase IV: The victim becomes unbelievably obese and now cannot move any muscle because he has become fat. The victim now can only roll over or belly-slide to move and has over thirty five chins. * Optional Phase: If the disease is not cured by the day after the start of Phase IV, the victim can/will die due to the obesity of itself. Poor penguin. Plan A plan to lose fat is currently being come up by Explorer (who, FYI, is a biology expert) and company. Happyface is helping out and funding the experiment. It is believed that Mathster is helping out. *The cure is based on attempting to speed up the breakdown and digestion of fatty acids. Unfortunately, most test subjects started vomiting (similar to regurgitating, though it is involuntary) all over the floor. This is the first ever recording of penguins throwing up in history. ** The only problem is that Explorer is continously scaring his co-workers by converting the simple, 4-step process of beta-oxidation into a "ghost story". So far, he has managed to scare 200 nerds off the workforce. *On December 19, 2008, the cure was close to completion, but a very angry Mabel messed it up by putting fur in it. The test subjects who took the batch started to become a mix between a puffle and a penguin. *On December 20, a succesful cure was mixed up by creating an enzyme that catalyzed the proccess of beta-oxidation (which is what breaks down fatty acids, for all you noobs out there). The penguin infected will gradually, over a period of a week, return to its normal size. *However, the obvious plan: excersise. The plan shown next to us has been the cure all along and gyms are opening up to help people work the Fat out off their systems. The only drawback is that this plan is very slow and takes months to effectively work. * However, excersise would be the best way to cure yourself, because the cure is very expensive. Explorer's "Horror" Story Imported from old revision of the Explorer page. ---- Don't even try to understand it. It's advanced biochemistry, and we're not sure if Explorer understands it himself. ---- * (At Dorkugal, while teaching all the nerds how to cure Fat and about beta-oxidation) Explorer: (in Nerd Mode) And so the little acyl-CoA heard a scratch, scratch, at the membrane of the mitochondrion. And so, when he opened the ionic channel-- (one of the nerds screams, "MAMA!!" and ducks under the conference table) Explorer: (continuing) ...he saw not one, not two, not three, and NOT 3.14159265-- (all the nerds gasp loudly) Explorer: (continuing) ... but FOUR large enzymes!!! (two nerds scream, "AAAAH!!!" and run under the conference table) Explorer: (continuing) So, this, this, motley, ragged bunch of enzymes, well... they meant buisness. So, do you know what they did? (all the nerds shake their heads rapidly) Explorer: Well... (grins evily) ... the first one-- called acyl CoA dehydrogenase--brought his little minion out, a little mean molecule called FAD. Well... guess what the two terrible duo did to the innocent carboxcylic acid? (all the nerds whimper) Explorer: (laughing evily) They... OXIDIZED HIM!!!! (three nerds scream, "SAVE US!!!!" and duck under the conference table) Explorer: So, the FAD-- that rude little mugger, much like Mabel --well, he shuttled the stolen electrons off to who knows where. And then, another enzyme-- called enoyl CoA hydratase-- came up and brought out his little minion. And do you know who it was? (all the nerds shake their heads rapidly) Explorer: (yelling maniacally) DHMO!!!! (Four nerds yell and run under the conference table. Explorer continues with his "scary" beta-oxidation tale, until he reaches the very last part:) Explorer: And finally, the last enzyme came up and brought out a molecule of COENZYME A!!! And do you know what they did to the fatty acid? (the remaining nerd shakes his head rapidly) Explorer: (ominously) They... THIOLYZED HIM INTO BITS OF ACETYL COA!!! (the nerd screams and runs out of the conference room) Explorer: (preening his feathers) Pity they all ran out. I was about to tell them how the bits and pieces of the poor carboxcylic acid got sent into the Krebs Cycle. Trivia * 24Keyser is suffering from Fat. * If you are suffering from Fat, in your inventory one of the pins you will have is a blob that says "Fat". Your other pins are deleted and you must wear the Fat pin, unless you get the cure for it. * You can get Fat by eating junk food and all sorts of unhealthy foods.. *Weirdal6 died because of this disease. Category:Items